Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart
by HarrehPottah196
Summary: This is the plot of Frozen—Draco being Elsa and Harry being Anna. 90% of this is from the actual movie so yeah if some of the lines are awkward, if you haven't seen Frozen, it's likely a song. (Drarry is included)


Written to celebrate the Frozen DVD that comes out today!:D

"Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

"Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart"

Sybil Trelawney closed her eyes and collapsed forward, Albus Dumbledore catching her so she wouldn't fall. The twinkling blue eyes looked at Minerva McGonagall in concern.

* * *

Harry sobbed meekly. The Dursleys took him to London for the first time and—who would've guessed?—they lost him. Harry should've seen this coming; they've wanted to get rid of him ever since he was placed under their care seven years ago.

A hand touched Harry's arm and he started. A pale boy, about Harry's age with almost white hair, looked at him with concern.

"Draco, dear–" a blonde woman started. She looked at Harry and gasped, going down to Harry's height and giving him the same concerned look the boy did.

"What's the matter? Why are you all alone? Did you lose your parents?" the woman asked kindly. That just made a choked sob escape Harry.

"I lost my a– aunt and uncle," Harry muttered.

"What do they look like, sweetie?" the nice woman questioned.

"Um, my aunt is skinny and blonde, my uncle has brown hair, and they have a son that looks like him," Harry said, looking around fearfully.

The woman stood tall and smiled at him, gently grabbing his hand. "Alright. Let's go look for them…What's your name?"

"H– Harry," he replied shakily. The pale boy smiled at him.

"I'm Draco," he enthused. Harry tenatively smiled back as he followed the nice woman.

Eventually, they found the Dursleys—well, rather, the other way around.

"Boy! Where've you been?" Uncle Vernon spat. Aunt Petunia and Dudley scowled angrily. Harry winced and unconsciously held onto the woman's hand tighter.

"Who's this?" Aunt Petunia said sharply.

The kind blonde smiled sweetly. "I apologise I didn't introduce myself. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and your nephew here said he'd lost you."

Uncle Vernon grumbled angrily. "Boy, I told you not to leave us," he spat.

Harry resisted the urge to cry. "Sorry, Uncle Vernon," he muttered.

"Mother," the boy—Lego, was his name? Something weird like that—interrupted, oblivious to the tension between Harry and his uncle, "Can Harry come over some time?"

This question left everyone quiet and terse. "Only if his relatives would let him, Draco, dear." So his name was Draco. It wasn't a weird name at all.

"If you want to have the brat over, sure, but we're not responsible for any damage he does," Uncle Vernon spat dangerously. The blonde woman nodded sombrely.

"I understand, sir. I'm sure I could take the boy off your hands for a while," the woman replied. "By the way, who are you?"

Uncle Vernon, seemingly excited at the prospect of Harry leaving for a while, said haughtily, "I am Vernon Dursley. This is my wife, Petunia, and my son, Dudley. It is a pleasure for you to take the boy off our hands for even a few hours." Uncle Vernon sneered at Harry.

"Alright. I will contact you when I shall send him back. I presume the later the better?" the woman asked kindly. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley all nodded enthusiastically. The woman smiled and nodded curtly to the Dursleys before taking both Harry and Draco—that was his name, right?—with her.

* * *

Harry was ten when he found out Draco could make snow with his hands. It was so exciting. Draco's parents—Lucius and Narcissa—condoned their activities.

"Draco? Psst. Draco! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Harry jumped on Draco, who was still lying in bed.

"Harry, go back to sleep," Draco whined.

Harry sighed and flopped on his back, still on top of Draco. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself," Draco said amiably, pushing Harry off his bed. Harry landed on the floor with a thump.

Harry wasn't deterred, so he jumped back up on Draco and opened one of his silver eyes. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Draco opened both his eyes and grinned, pulling Harry out of his bed. Harry giggled as Draco pulled them down to the room they usually played in.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Harry squealed in excitement. Draco smiled as he made a snowball out of his hands. Harry watched in fascination.

"You ready?" Draco whispered. He threw the snowball into the air and it burst into millions of snowflakes, falling down on the two little boys.

"This is amazing," Harry giggled.

"Watch this," Draco said. He stepped on the floor and it turned into ice. Harry giggled again as the ice came to him and he slid a few inches.

They made a snowman first. Draco sat behind the snowman and said in a deeper voice, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

Harry hugged Olaf and smiled. "I love you, Olaf," he said.

Draco took Harry and Olaf, skating them around the room with his magic. Draco made a slide where he and Harry slid down, Harry landing in a large pile of snow.

Then they played a game where Harry jumped and Draco would "catch" him by making a tower of snow. Harry started going to fast, and Draco shouted, "Wait! Slow down!"

Draco slipped on the ice and Harry kept falling. Draco tried to save him, but ended up hitting Harry with his powers.

Draco dashed over and held his friend closely. "Harry! H– Harry!"

A piece of Harry's raven black hair turned as light as Draco's, and Draco gasped in fear. "Mother! Father!" Draco called. He turned to Harry and said, "It's okay, Harry, I've got you."

In a flash, his parents were at the door, their blond hair shimmering in the light, running toward the two boys.

"Draco! What have you done?" his father asked fiercely. "This is getting out of hand."

"It was an accident," Draco cried. "I'm sorry, Harry."

His father took Harry out of his arms and his mother muttered, "He's ice cold."

"I know where we have to go," his father said confidently.

He took Draco's hand and Apparated to a dark place filled with rocks. The rocks started moving, and then all of a sudden, they turned into little…trolls?

One stepped forward and grabbed Draco's hand. He tried not to show his fear, just like his father had taught him.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" the troll asked.

"Born, and they're getting stronger," his father replied, bending down to show the troll Harry. His mother bent down as well.

"You are lucky it wasn't his heart," the troll said. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," his father said solemnly.

"I recommend removing memories of this kind of magic only, as this boy is also a wizard, to be safe," the troll said, bringing up a cloud of Harry's memories, changing them so they were less magical. "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."

The troll put the memories back into Harry's head. "He will be okay," he whispered.

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Draco asked.

"It's for the best," his mother said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me, power will only grow." The troll made a shimmering figure appear that looked like Draco doing his powers. A snowflake glowed above the figure. "There is beauty in it, but also great danger." The snowflake turned red, and Draco gasped in fear.

"You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The snowflake swooped down to the figure and turned it red as well. Draco gasped and turned into the arms of his parents.

"No," his father said. "We will protect him. He can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we will keep his powers hidden from everyone—including Harry."

* * *

"Draco?" Harry knocked on the door he knew was Draco's. He knew he shouldn't be in the Slytherin parts of Hogwarts at all, but he had to access to Draco somehow. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman?" Harry tip-toed up to the keyhole to say, "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Harry," Draco grumbled, the sound muffled through the doorway.

"Okay, bye," Harry sighed, walking away from Draco's door dejectedly.

It was two years—their third year, when Draco inconspicuously started to wear gloves—before Harry got the courage to approach Draco again. He knocked and said, "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the portraits on the walls. It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by."

The next time Harry knocked on Draco's door, he was worried for his friend…if he could even call Draco that anymore. Especially after what had happened with Voldemort returning to power the previous year.

"Draco? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Harry sighed shakily and sat down against Draco's door.

Little did he know that Draco's room was covered in ice and Draco was leaning against the door as well, a faint sob escaping his lips.

* * *

…Two years later: May 2, 1998…

"Okay, can I just say something…crazy?" Hermione asked nervously on their way out of the Chamber of Secrets.

"I love crazy," Ron replied.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bumped into you…" Hermione trailed off.

"I was thinking the same thing. 'Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue," Ron continued. Hermione smiled happily.

"But with you…" she said.

"But with you, I found my place," Ron grinned.

"I see your face."

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before. Love is an open door," they said in unison.

"With you."

"With you."

"With you."

"With you!"

"Love is an open door."

"I mean it's crazy," Ron stated.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"We finish each other's—"

"Sandwiches!"

"That's what I was gonna say," Ron said in pure astonishment.

"I've never met someone…"

"Who thinks so much like me. Jinx! Jinx again!"

"Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation," Hermione stated.

"You," Ron muttered.

"And I," Hermione continued.

"Were."

"Just."

"Meant to be," they finished.

"Say goodbye to the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore. Love is an open door. Life can be so much more," Ron continued.

"With you," Hermione grinned.

"With you," Ron restated.

"With you."

"With you."

"Love is an open door," they said.

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Ron asked, his voice cracking.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes," Hermione replied.

Ron smiled and kissed Hermione. This day finally came, and no one could ruin it for him.

* * *

The Dark Lord called him. Dear Merlin. If this wasn't a death sentence, then Draco would be surprised. Draco failed to kill Dumbledore last year, and he was on the top of the Dark Lord's hit list…next to Harry, who was just killed in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid held the boy with sobs wracking his body.

"Draco. Come here," his father pleaded. Draco only obeyed because really, what else did he have to live for? Harry was dead.

"Ah, Draco," the Dark Lord said, pulling Draco into an embrace. "Welcome. Shall we do it now, Lucius?"

Draco's father nodded, but Draco could tell what he was saying with his eyes. Harry was dead, meaning that the Dark Lord was in control whether they liked it or not…essentially resulting in Draco's marking. It was inevitable.

_Conceal, don't feel._ The statement was practically written on his father's facial expression. _Be the good boy you always have to be._

"Then we shall do this. In honour of Harry Potter's demise. Draco, on your knees," the Dark Lord said with a sneer.

The thought of Harry nearly made Draco lose it. _Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

Fortunately, Draco was able to kneel in front of the Dark Lord. He closed his eyes.

"This is signifying my rise to power. A reminder to you all what will happen if you comply, and what will happen if you do not." The Dark Lord motioned threateningly to Harry's dead body in Hagrid's arms._ It's only for today, but it's agony to wait._

A wand was pushed against Draco's left forearm after his glove was pulled off, and there was a slight burning as the Dark Lord continued the incantation. The burning kept getting more intense and Draco kept trying to conceal his emotions. He really was, but Draco had to feel something, if anything.

Then it all stopped. The pain, the emotions, everything was just numb. Draco quickly stood up and darted his eyes anywhere but Harry and the Dark Lord. _Don't let him in, don't let him see. Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know._

"Look at me," the Dark Lord hissed. Draco looked up into the Dark Lord's evil red eyes and his whole soul filled with fear. A sneer graced the snake-like features and Draco took a step backward. The blood red eyes turned murderous and the Dark Lord started walking threateningly toward Draco.

That was the moment Draco felt the self-control built up over the years dissipating. The Dark Lord scowled and shot the spell Draco feared most: "Avada Kedavra."

Instantly, Draco shielded himself with ice, which blocked the spell before shattering. People started screaming with pure fear. Draco gasped as he took in the sight of Harry jumping out of Hagrid's arms and running toward the distracted Dark Lord.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. The Dark Lord's wand flew from the white hand and into Harry's.

"Give it up, Tom," Harry spat, effectively silencing the tumult that resulted after Draco's episode. "Give it up before it gets any worse. I have control of the Elder Wand now."

The Dark Lord barked a laugh. "You'd have to kill me to do that, Potter."

"Don't tempt me when you're in the position you're in, Tom. I can give you back the wand and we can fight like real wizards or you can let me kill you now to save time. It's your choice, Tom," Harry threatened.

Draco had to get out of there, and fast. He couldn't bear to see the only friend—the only person besides his parents that truly loved him—die by the curse of an evil wizard.

"Give me the wand, Harry," the Dark Lord said maliciously. "We'll see who can win, then."

The fight began faster than Draco ever thought possible. Once the Dark Lord had the wand in his hand, he cast the Killing Curse at Harry, who easily deflected it, obviously expecting such a move.

Draco took this chance of everyone panicking to act on his own fear and bolt away. Draco didn't know where he was going, but he was going. The storm he left at Hogwarts didn't seem to stop.

* * *

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king.

"The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know."

Ice came out of Draco's hands as he sang. "Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway."

Draco unclasped his Slytherin robe and let it fly away with the wind.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.

"It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free."

Draco stepped on the staircase he created and continued up it, the staircase building as he dashed up the steps.

"Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on."

As Draco's hands raised, he built a castle around him. The magnificent ice castle grew as Draco put more feeling into it.

"My power flurries through the air and through the ground. My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around, and one thought crystallises like an icy blast: I'm never going back. The past is in the past." Draco's Slytherin tie was thrown off his neck and to the floor. As he kept singing, he completely changed his outfit to one of ice and snow.

"Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect boy is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway."

* * *

It was all over. Voldemort was dead once and for all. Everyone was either celebrating or mourning for their dead loved ones. There were 45 total serious casualties.

Harry spent most of his time looking for Draco. No one saw him, and Draco's wand was abandoned when he turned to his powers for defense.

Harry's only choice, he decided after hours of searching for his distant friend, was to go off and explore the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked softly. Ron gave him a questioning look as he stepped next to Hermione and held her hand.

"I have to find Draco," he muttered.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked in disbelief, snorting. "He's been nothing but an arse to us over the years, Harry. If anything we should find his dead body."

Harry whimpered quietly. "No, Ron." He sighed shakily. "Look. I never told you this because I never thought it would be important. Draco and I—we used to be best friends before Hogwarts, and then he just shut me out. He pushed his anger and frustrations on me over the years, and I didn't know why. I know the gist of why now. That episode he had with the ice? He's been trying to keep it a secret for years. I just need to find him and help him…I still care about him."

Ron and Hermione both stared at him as if he had three heads. "Harry, why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you through this over the years," Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing I can do now is go help him." Harry turned away from his two best friends, then Ron shouted for him to stop. Harry did so and looked at his ginger friend questioningly.

"If you care about him, then we can…we can help you find him," Ron said. "But I reckon we're going to need Hagrid's new hippogriff—what's its name?"

"Sven," Hermione replied. It wasn't surprising that she knew the answer. Harry grinned at the two.

"Thanks, guys. I'm sure Hagrid will let us borrow Sven—probably even a wagon and some supplies. After that, we can head out," Harry concluded.

* * *

"I never knew winter could be so…beautiful," Harry muttered. After Draco left, the fear and anger he bottled up over the years created a snowstorm. Luckily the Hogwarts students that decided to stay and help had their winter clothes from last semester and the adults could go home to grab theirs.

"Yeah… It really is beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. The trio looked around for the voice. "But it's so white. What happened to a little bit of colour? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, how about yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrr. No go. Ah heh heh…"

In the middle of them, a small snowman was standing there. It said, "Am I right?"

Hermione gasped and kicked its head off, which Ron caught.

"Hi," the snowman head greeted Ron.

"You're creepy," Ron decided as he threw it to Harry.

"I don't want it," Harry exclaimed, tossing it back.

"Woah. Back at you," Ron said, throwing it to Harry again.

"Please don't drop me," the head pleaded in midair. "Alright, we got off to a bad start," the head continued.

"Ew, the body!" Harry exclaimed, throwing the head onto the moving body on the ground. The snowman groaned and sat up, his head upside down.

It squinted and asked, "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

Harry sighed. "All right, wait one second." He turned the snow-head right side up.

The snowman's eyes widened and he said, "Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry muttered absently.

"Now I'm perfect," the little snowman said happily.

Harry chuckled awkwardly. "Well almost."

"It was like my whole life got upside down," the snowman muttered to Ron.

Harry grabbed a carrot from his bag and shoved it where the snowman's nose should be, but it got pushed in way too hard. Harry apologised profusely. "Are you okay?" Harry finally asked.

The snowman gasped jovially. "Are you kidding me? I…am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose! So cute… It's like a little baby unicorn…" the snowman started pinching the tip of the carrot quite adorably, but Ron pushed the carrot so it wasn't sticking out of the back of the snowman's head any longer.

"Hey, woah! Oh. I love it even more," the snowman said. It sighed contentedly.

"Alright, let's start this thing over… Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," the little snowman said, opening its arms with a smile.

"Olaf?" Harry questioned. He then smiled in realisation. "That's right. Olaf."

"And you are…?" Olaf trailed off.

"Oh, um, I'm Harry."

"Who's the pretty girl?" Olaf asked.

"That's Hermione," Harry introduced.

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf stage whispered.

"That's Sven," Harry replied.

"Ah huh…and who's the hippogriff?" Olaf asked.

"…Sven."

"Oh! They're– Oh, okay! Makes things easier for me," Olaf smiled. Sven tried to bite Olaf's nose, and the little snowman squeaked happily. "Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too."

"Olaf, did Draco build you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf nodded. Ron took off Olaf's arm and started bending it a bit.

"Do you know where he is?" Harry asked, ignoring his friend for now.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf nodded.

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?" Olaf nodded. Ron bent Olaf's arm and muttered, "How does this work?" The arm smacked Ron in the face and Olaf grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, Sven! I'm trying to focus here," Olaf said as sternly as a little snowman could, putting his stick-arm back on. He turned to Harry and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," Hermione interrupted. "We need Mal– Draco to bring back summer."

"Summer? Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer…and sun…and all things hot…" Olaf listed.

"Really?" Hermione asked with a grin. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope!" Olaf exclaimed. "But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." The little snowman sighed happily.

"Bees, they'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer.

"I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm. And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer.

"Da da, da doo, ah bah bah bah bah bah boo  
The hot and the cold are both so intense, put 'em together—it just makes sense.

"Ratdadat dad dada doo  
Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a—happy snowman!

"When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream. Relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam. Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too…when I finally do what frozen things do in summer."

"I'm gonna tell him," Ron muttered.

"Don't you dare." Harry smacked him in the arm.

"In summer!"

"Okay, now let's get on with this before we all freeze to death," Hermione muttered.

* * *

The group walked until they could no more, and there was still no sign of Draco Malfoy yet. Olaf said that he built a castle to live in on the North Mountian, and that was still a long while from where they were. Not to mention the below freezing temperatures and the blowing snowstorm were hindering their progress as well.

"You know," Olaf said. "I don't have a brain…or bones."

"Yeah, neither does Malfoy," Ron muttered.

"Hey," Harry warned.

"Will you two cut it out with the bickering about Malfoy? It's driving me insane!" Hermione chastised.

"I bet he's the nicest…" as Olaf said this, a long piece of ice started piercing his chest. "Gentlest…warmest…person ever." Olaf looked down. "Oh look at that. I've been impaled." The bottom of his body was still walking as if Olaf hadn't been "impaled." Hermione helped the snowman get his lower body attatched to his upper.

"Look!" Ron exclaimed. "There's smoke ahead."

"That means there's warmth and possibly food and shelter," Hermione rationalised. "We could certainly use more than what we have."

That's all it was: smoke. The logs were smoking faintly and the footsteps were already covered.

Harry sighed, muttering a string of curse words under his breath as Hermione examined the put-out fire and Sven poked it with his talons.

"It can't be Draco," Hermione concluded. "There's no magical signature anywhere."

"Yeah, because Malfoy would leave his fancy castle full of house-elves and shelter just to make a fire," Ron spat angrily. Harry growled, but it was louder than expected.

Ron shot his eyes to Harry, but then they widened as the growling became louder and more feral.

"Shite. We have to go now. C'mon, Sven," Ron panicked. Harry picked up Olaf, who was looking confused, and hopped into the sled with Ron and Hermione. Just as wolves—maybe werewolves—jumped out at them, Sven started running. He couldn't fly without danger of losing the supplies.

Wolves jumped up onto the cart and the trio shot spells at them, but the attempt was fruitless. The wolves just kept on attacking.

"Harry," Olaf whimpered. "There's a cliff."

Harry looked and, indeed, there was a cliff about thirty metres ahead. "Come on, Sven!" Harry encouraged. "Jump this and we can get away from them!"

Sven ran faster and Harry warned Ron and Hermione before they flew across the trench-like cliff and landed in an ungraceful manner on the other side. The wolves howled for a few minutes before leaving.

Harry groaned as he sat up. Olaf was standing up in front of him, looking at him in concern. "Harry?" He questioned.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, pulling his scarf closer to his face. "How're Ron and Hermione?"

"Who's Ron? Hermione and Sven and Sven are fine," Olaf said. Harry nodded absently.

"The supplies are alright," Hermione said helpfully. "A bit banged up, but nothing a bit of magic can't help fix."

Harry smiled. "Still no sign of Malfoy, though," Ron drawled.

"That's okay. We'll find him," Harry stated. "Until then, let's set up camp."

* * *

A long and tedious journey followed them. Olaf and Ron kept the conversation going, but Hermione and Harry were beginning to feel anxious.

Finally, hours after they started up again after the attack of the wolves, they saw it. A giant castle unsurprisingly made of ice. Olaf squealed as he recognised it as Draco's. Then again, whose else would it be?

They all stopped at the door of the castle, Sven at the bottom of the steps waiting for them. Harry hesitated.

"Knock. Just knock," Olaf encouraged. "Why isn't he knocking?" Olaf whispered. "Do you think he knows how to knock?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Can you guys just…give me a minute? I don't want to…"

"Yeah," Hermione said instantly, knowing what Harry wanted to say. "Come on, Ron. Olaf."

Harry finally knocked on the door. No one answered, so he knocked again. Still—no answer. Harry cautiously opened the door and a large fountain made of ice stood in between a semicircle of stairs. It was absolutely magnificent.

"Draco?" Harry asked cautiously. "It's me, Harry. Draco?" He slipped a bit on the ice floor as he continued toward the steps, but was able to keep his balance.

"Harry?" Draco stood at the top of the stairs, his hair falling into his eyes slightly, a beautiful light blue suit on.

"Woah. Draco, you look different. It's a good different. And this place…it's amazing," Harry said in awe.

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of," Draco said softly.

"Draco…I came all this way today to give us a fresh start, but now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart."

"I'm so glad you like it, Harry, 'cause this is the real me. You have no idea how great it feels to be free," Draco said.

"We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right–"

"And forget who's wrong," Draco added.

"Okay," they said in unison.

"Why don't you stay? There's room for family in my court," Draco suggested.

"Cause life's too short to always feel shut out and unloved by the friend I long to know," Harry said.

Draco smiled faintly. "Life's too short to never let you celebrate me, the true king of the ice and snow."

They spoke in unison. "I never understood, but now I do. Life's too short to miss out on a friend like you."

"So you'll come back, then," Harry said with a grin.

Draco chuckled. "Back?"

"To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out?" Harry said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh," Draco muttered.

"So…" Harry said awkwardly.

Draco laughed. "I don't believe you," he said.

"What? I just assumed that you would have to…"

"That I'll shove on the gloves? That's how your story ends?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends," Harry smiled.

"So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage," Draco said harshly.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset, let's get back on the same page," Harry said in a panicked tone.

"Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place and showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report! Bye-bye!"

"Wait!" Harry cried.

"Cause life's too short," Draco continued.

"There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!" Harry punched an offending ice door, and it shattered, leaving his hands bloody. "You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place. Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!"

"You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care. You're a fool who pissed off my father!"

"That is so unfair!" Harry knew that Draco was referring to second year.

They shouted, "I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking friendly support! Hah!"

"Life's too short to let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me," Harry said.

Draco turned away and sang, "La la la la la la la la," to show that he wasn't listening.

"Life's too short to listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things he wants to see," Draco retorted.

"You don't know me," Harry snapped.

"You have no idea what I've been through," Draco sneered.

"Because of you," they shouted in unison. "Life's too short to waste another minute. Life's too short to even have you in it. Life's too short." The two were shouting in each other's face.

"I've been so wrong about you," Harry growled.

"You?! You've been so wrong about everything," Draco fumed.

"Maybe you are the prophecy!" Harry shouted angrily.

"I am _**not**_ the prophecy!" Draco cried. He stormed up the stairs and halted at the sound of a door opening.

"What is that?" Draco asked, his voice a lot calmer.

"Hey! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf shouted as he practically pranced over to where Harry was.

"Olaf…" Draco muttered.

"You built me," Olaf said proudly. "…Remember that?"

"And you're alive?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Um…I think so?"

Draco looked at his hands in pure amazement, as if he didn't know how he could've created Olaf at all.

"He's just like the one we built as kids," Harry smiled faintly, his anger dissipating at the sight of Olaf.

"Yeah…" Draco trailed off.

"Draco, we were so close," Harry sighed. "I'm so sorry. We can be like that again."

Draco gasped and it looked like he was seeing something he'd seen before. His face turned scared as he said forcefully, "No. We can't. Goodbye, Harry."

"Draco, wait," Harry pleaded.

Draco turned to walk up the ice steps. "No. I'm just trying to protect you."

Harry followed Draco in desperation. "You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

Draco turned to him, for he was all the way up the stairs. "Harry, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

"Yeah, but—" Harry started.

"I know," Draco interrupted, "You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

"Actually, we're not," Harry said.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?" Draco demanded.

"Hogwarts is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

"What?" Draco raised his eyebrows in shock.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Snow started in flurries around them.

"Well it's okay; you can just unfreeze it," Harry said confidently.

"No, I can't. I– I don't know how."

"Sure you can. I know you can," Harry smiled. "'Cause for the first time in forever—"

"I'm such a fool. I can't be free," Draco said, the storm around them getting worse.

"—you don't have to be afraid."

"No escape from the storm inside of me."

"We can work this out together," Harry pleaded.

"I can't control the curse," Draco said hopelessly.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made."

"Harry, please, you'll only make it worse."

"Don't panic—"

"—There's so much fear—"

"—We'll make the sun shine bright—"

"—You're not safe here."

"We can face this thing together. We can change this winter weather, and everything will be—"

"I can't!" Draco yelled. Ice flew from him in frustration, and the raging snowstorm around them finally stopped.

Harry fell on his knees, clutching his chest where the ice hit him. He barely registered Draco gasping in horror.

"Harry!"

Ron, Hermione, and Olaf all came into the room. Hermione glared at Draco as Ron helped Harry up. "Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I– I'm okay." Harry looked straight at Draco. "I'm fine," he said in a more clipped tone.

"Why are they here? Wait, i– it doesn't matter. Just…you have to go," Draco said, backing up in fear.

"No. I know we can figure this out together," Harry said desperately. Ron gripped Harry's arm a bit tighter to restrain him.

"_How?_" Draco cried. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop _me_?"

"Harry, I think we should go," Hermione muttered.

"No," Harry said. "I'm not leaving without you, Draco."

"Yes. You are," Draco said. He made a giant ice monster in front of himself as he backed away even more.

* * *

"Go away," the giant snow monster grumbled, tossing Ron, Hermione and Harry onto the ground. It threw Olaf's head and then Olaf shouted, "Watch out for my butt!"

The snow monster guarded the castle and Harry knew he had to get someone to make Draco come out. He couldn't stay in there for the rest of his life. Harry would miss him too much.

So the five decided to head back to Hogwarts to alert the Aurors who stayed of Draco's whereabouts. Surely they could help Draco get back to where he's supposed to be: with Harry.

Harry was getting worse by the day. His hair turned whiter and he felt colder on the inside. Hermione and Ron made sure to get him to a fire as soon as they entered Hogwarts castle…rather what was left of it.

McGonagall came right away. After examining Harry's condition, McGonagall concluded that the only thing to cure him was "an act of true love." What in Merlin's name was that supposed to mean?

* * *

The door slammed and yells echoed throughout the castle. Draco stood still where he was. Who could possibly…oh Merlin. Aurors. As soon as Draco realised this, they're at his doorway to the room where he last saw Harry, which was where he was.

They shot spells and Draco tried to deflect them with his ice. He pinned a few to the wall with sharp icicles at their face, but there were a lot and Draco couldn't possibly take them all down. Then finally everything went black.

"…which cell…?"

"…with his…"

"…sure to lock…"

All of a sudden something solid hit Draco's front, as if he was being pushed up against the wall. Cold metal covered his hands and Draco could feel the happiness draining him. He wasn't at his castle anymore—although he didn't expect to be. No, Draco was in Azkaban.

"This is a mistake," Draco croaked out. "I'm not supposed to be here."

A wand was shoved into his back. "All Death Eaters belong here," a voice spat in his ear. "Just because you think you're 'special' doesn't mean you can hide forever."

Draco wimpered and didn't dare to open his eyes. He didn't belong here. He didn't want any of this to be thrown upon him.

Then the guard shoved Draco into a cell and locked the bars. "You get what you deserve, pretty boy," the guard growled. Draco finally opened his eyes and his piercing silver gaze met the grungy guard's threateningly.

"Like hell I do," Draco snapped. The guard's look was fearful for a second before he shrugged and walked away.

"Draco?" A voice whispered. Draco turned and his father and mother were sitting there, huddled together. They looked scared yet relieved. Draco backed away as far as he could with the chains keeping him where he was.

"No…don't—I'm a monster," Draco's voice cracked and he tried to step back further.

"No, you're not, Draco," his father muttered. "You're such a good boy."

"Then why am I here, Father?" Draco shouted, his voice raw. "Why am I in this fucking _hell hole_?"

"Draco, it's not your fault you're here," his mother comforted. "Your father and I are to blame. We're so sorry, Draco."

"I'm just so scared," Draco cried. "I didn't want any of this."

"Draco. Look at me," his father said. Draco did as he was told, and his parents looked sad. "You can break out of here. You can be free. Break the chains, break the bars, knock out the guards, and use your powers to get to land. Please. All we've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

"But—"

"No, Draco. Please do this. We're already going mad, so please just take this opportunity we're giving you. We just want the best for you," his mother said.

Draco thought about it, his eyes closed in concentration. "Okay," Draco decided. "I'll do it. Just always remember that I love you both."

"We love you, too, Dragon," they replied sombrely.

So Draco closed his eyes and channeled his emotions to the chains on his hands and broke them quite effortlessly. He focused on breaking the bars next, and after he did, he gave one last glance at his parents before dashing down the hall. Draco only took down two guards before running out of the door to the prison. The ice helped him climb the wall as alarms went off, signalling the guards that there was an escapee. Once Draco got to the top of the wall, he took one last glance and then jumped down to the water, forming ice so he wouldn't fall into the icy North Sea below him.

Draco kept going for what seemed like hours and finally reached land. Draco collapsed in exhaustion and caught his breath, looking around at the snow-covered ground. He shouldn't be too far from Hogwarts if his calculations were correct. So Draco carried on through the Scottish snow—which Draco created, considering it was May—and after a few miles got tired and took up a small camp. It was a good thing the cold didn't bother him.

* * *

Harry shivered. He heard that Draco was back, and he really needed to see the boy. Even though he might die, Harry still believed that Draco was here. So Harry set out to the grounds of Hogwarts despite Ron and Hermione's warnings. The two set out to rescue him, but Harry didn't care. He was going to see Draco if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

Draco finally arrived at Hogwarts, and when he did, Theodore Nott told him that Harry was dead. Harry froze to death…because of him. As soon as that thought sunk in, Draco fell to the floor, defeated. The ongoing snowstorm surrounding him came to a halt. His parents, and now Harry. How could it get any worse? He heard a faint voice calling his name, but Draco ignored it. It could've been Weasley or Granger trying to tell him off for killing their precious Harry.

Right as Theodore had his wand raised at Draco and his lips were about to spit out the Killing Curse, a voice shouted, "Draco!"

Draco looked up and saw a flash of green rebound straight into Theodore's chest. Draco gasped. He could hear people gathering outside to witness the commotion, but all Draco could see was Harry.

Harry was poised as if he was fighting the Dark Lord. His face—his beautiful, frozen face—wore the fiercest, most defensive scowl Draco had ever seen. Draco hesitantly raised his hands and gingerly touched Harry's ice cheeks.

"Harry…No," Draco whimpered. There was no reply, just the same determined scowl. Draco collapsed in agony, hanging onto the ice figure of Harry and sobbing his pathetic heart out.

Harry was truly dead. It didn't matter who saw Draco bawl because honestly Draco had never cried before. It didn't matter because Draco wanted to save that little bit of emotion to be with Harry, but now he was dead. There was no point in concealing anything anymore.

Harry moved, and Draco looked up to meet beautiful green eyes. "Harry?" Draco asked cautiously. Harry replied by pulling him into an embrace, letting Draco cry out the rest of his emotions.

"I'm right here, Draco," Harry whispered into his ear.

Draco looked back at him incredulously. "You sacrificed yourself…for _me_?"

Harry smiled softly. "I love you," he replied. Draco couldn't do anything but smile back.

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," Olaf gasped. Draco didn't know the snowman was there, and as he looked around he saw Weasley, Granger, and Sven there as well.

"Love will thaw," Draco muttered. "Love…of course. Love!"

"Draco?" Harry asked.

Snow started rising from where it had frozen in place and Draco spread his love all throughout Hogwarts, making everything thaw and turn back the way it should be. Draco smiled as he did this because, Merlin, it felt so good to finally have his powers under his total control. The rising snow formed into a giant snowflake above them, and at the command of Draco's hands, it disappeared into the sunny blue sky.

Harry's lips touched Draco's cheek and he said, "I knew you could do it." Draco grinned.

Everyone cheered loudly and Draco was shocked at the happy reaction.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life," Olaf said. He started melting and one of his literal hands went down on the ground. "And might possibly be the last." Olaf's nose fell off as he melted even more.

Draco chuckled and reassembled Olaf's body, creating a snow cloud above him so he wouldn't melt again.

Olaf gasped happily. "My own personal snow flurry!"

Weasley and Granger chuckled from behind him and Draco turned to look at them anxiously. They only gave him a smile of approval. Draco then looked into Harry's shining green eyes.

"Oh, come here, you," Harry smiled. He grabbed Draco's collar and pulled him into a searing kiss. Draco didn't know what to do until Harry linked their hands together and kissed Draco with more passion.

Draco figured out how to kiss back and did so very enthusiastically. A throat clearing startled him and he pulled back from Harry's lips.

"As much as I'm happy for you two, you don't need to make out with the whole population of Hogwarts watching," Granger pointed out. Draco smirked.

"I don't care what they're going to say," Draco declared, winking at Harry.


End file.
